


Survivors

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Love, Survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aria was a survivor. She had lived for so long on her own. And then Aaron and Eric found her and took her in. Now trapped behind the walls only going out so often she feels isolated and alone. But when another group joins Alexandria she'll find another like herself. Can these two survivors live again together?





	1. Aria

 

Aria Marie Winters

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue grey

Age: 30

Job: Part time recruiter with Aaron and Eric/Deanna's assistant 

Weapons: [recurve bow](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-muvEdZXslj0/Tq9sPCW3GPI/AAAAAAAAAWs/qB8iiw75RFg/s1600/IMG_3366.JPG), [throwing knives](http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/2/2/8/4/7/1/webimg/844871673_tp.jpg), and a [colt 1911](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0c/5a/a2/0c5aa2e52bcd3cdc2dfea5fc9bd9bd71.jpg)

 


	2. The New Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is waiting for her brothers to come home. What they bring with them will change everything.

I sat fiddling with my guitar waiting for Eric and Aaron to return. I had begged to go with them on this run but they wanted me here this time. My ears nearly perked up as I heard people at the gate. I set down my guitar and broke into a run. Aaron and Eric walked in along with thee group they had recruited. They reminded me of myself when I first came to Alexandria. Spencer, Aiden, and Nicolas though were being aggressive towards them. I went to walk towards them when Deanna stopped me. 

"We'll welcome them together." She said and I nodded calming down. The woman who was quite like a mother to me had a way to just make me let everything go. We walked together to the gates. 

"Spencer, Aiden, Nicholas, it's fine let them in." I said. 

"She's right, we'll worry about the weapons later. For now, Aria and I have to conduct the interviews." Deanna said and they were led into her home one by one. The interviews went by easily enough. Rick, Michonne, Carl, the entire group were all good people and I knew it. And then one man, Daryl. I learned his name when he first came. He intrigued me greatly. They didn't trust us yet which was understandable. We had started this way, well most of us at least when we were brought in. I remembered that enid was the same and was still climbing the walls. I was always the one to go after her and just talk. She became a sister of sorts to me. We both knew what it was like to be out there and I knew that these people were hardened by it. 

"You can sit Daryl." I urged.

"We don't bite." Deanna joked. 

"Nah, I'm alright." He replied.

"Daryl, do you want to be here?" Deanna asked.

"The boy and the baby, they deserve a roof. I guess. This place is good enough for em."

"What about you? You don't want a place to live? To thrive again?" I asked curious about him. 

"I'm better off out there, they're the ones that need a safe place." I just nodded and Deanna shut off the camera. We both came to the conclusion that they belonged here. They deserved a chance. Olivia took their guns to the armory and Aaron and I walked them to their two houses. 

"These are both yours." Aaron explained. "Personally I'd pick the blue one, more curb appeal. Get yourself settled." 

"If you need anything, anything at all we're four doors down at number twelve." I said with a small smile at Daryl as we left. 

"What do you think of them Aria?" Aaron asked.

"I like them, they remind me of myself. This place will do them good I know it." I replied. "Now let's go home so I can treat Eric's ankle." I giggled breaking into a run. But my mind kept going back to Daryl. I wanted, no I needed to know more about him and I was determined to do so. 


	3. Talking is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria finally gets a real chance to talk with Daryl. What will happen?

The next day I decided to go to the archery range. Deanna and Reg had let me set it up near some of the unoccupied houses. It was a placed I loved to go to when I needed to have peace. My targets were just a few bullseyes painted on the trees, but I didn't mind. At least it was a way to keep my skills sharp. I landed arrows in target after target until I heard scuffling around me. 

"Who's there?"I asked. "I'm armed!" I shouted out finally the mystery person appeared. 

"It's just me, wanted to get some fresh air, couldn't stay at the damn house any longer, that alright princess?" Daryl snapped. 

"Obviously but you can't scare someone when they're armed! I could've shot you!" 

"Fair enough, my bad, what is this place anyway?" 

"My archery range, It's where I go to clear my head. Deanna and Reg let me build it as long as it was near the outskirts of the community and where the kids couldn't see." I explained. "Why are you so talkative all the sudden?"

"There's something about you, you ain't like the rest of em, you've been out there, like we have, haven't you?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

"then how the hell did you get here?" 

"It's a long story." I said planting myself down in the grass and setting my bow next to me.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" He replied sitting next to me. 

"Okay, just give me a moment." He nodded and I took a few deep breaths slowly trying to remember everything. "When it all started it was just my brothers and myself. We had survived for a few months together. And then we were surrounded,walkers everywhere I tried to get them out but it was too late. I climbed a tree and watched as they were devoured by the biters. And then I was alone. This bow was the last thing Sam gave me. My gun which is in the armory was my other brother's, my twin brother Dean's colt 1911 down to the ivory grips. After they were gone I went on, I was alone, but I survived for a year until Aaron and Eric found me. Believe me I was just as weary of this place as you are Daryl. But it does get better. You get to pretend that the world didn't go to shit. Do I miss my family? Of course I do but I have a new one now. I grew, I fixed myself, I kept living for them, I fight for this place because of them. You could like it here too if you tried." 

"I am trying too." 

"That's how it starts." I sighed and lifted myself up from the grass picking up my bow after I got up. I shot the target quite a distance away. As he went to leave me I found the courage to speak. "Daryl? Thanks." I said.

"For what?" 

"Listening, you see, talking is easy, telling the story keeps me going, listening to it, that's the hard part." 

"You're welcome." I tried not to blush but it was inevitable. "I'm going out to do some hunting, wanna come?" 

"If you don't mind, I've been dying to go out for awhile. Aaron tries to keep me inside." He only smirked as I went to retrieve my arrows. If anything this was the start of something good between us. I knew that Deanna was planning a party for tonight and even if I wasn't going I thought that maybe he should. 


	4. Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Aria go out into the forests. What will happen out there? What will Daryl see of her?

We left quickly signing out the guns from Olivia before walking outside the walls. I wanted to run, to climb the trees and shout but kept myself calm. As we walked bagging a few squirrels and other wild game Daryl put a hand up.

"What's going on?" I asked. 

"Shh!" He shouted and I did so promptly. "Who's there?!" He shouted and then as we both held up our respective weapons my recurve bow and his crossbow. And then Aaron stepped out. 

"Holy hell Aaron! We almost shot you!" I said smacking him on the arm playfully. 

"You can tell the difference between people and walkers?" Aaron asked Daryl who only nodded in return. 

"What are you doing out here?" I then returned to Aaron knowing he wasn't on a recruiting mission today. 

"Come on I'll show you." He said and we followed him into a clearing where stood the most beautiful black horse. "I've been trying to catch him for months, bring him inside. His name is Buttons."Daryl and I both looked at Aaron skeptically. "One of the kids saw him run by the gate a while back. Thought he looked like a Buttons. I haven't seen him for a while. I was afraid it was too late. Every time Eric or I come close, he gets spooked."

"Have you done this before?" I asked Daryl.

"My group did. But they weren't out there that long. The longer they're out there, the more they become what they really are." He then looked at me. "Come on." He said and my eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I think so."

"Then come with me." I nodded and followed him towards the horse. He had the rope. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. All right? Come on, boy. Yeah. Just keep on eating. Yeah. Good boy. Yeah, you used to be somebody's, huh? Now you're just yours." Watching him talk to the horse was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly the rope was around the horse's neck. It reminded me of my childhood summers in Louisville with my grandparents and riding bareback.

"Let me." I said and he lifted me up and I got myself onto the horse wrapping my fingers into it's black hair. "That's it, you just want to be safe, you just want to run. I'll take good care of you." I stroked his mane and the horse instantly calmed on my touch. I looked at Daryl and Aaron who were amazed by my chemistry with the horse. "What are you guys staring at? We should be getting back." I smiled at them and as the peace ended. Walkers started to go after us. 

"Aria go!"Aaron said.

"Not without you two!" I shouted and they quickly ran behind me as we got into the forest.

* * *

Daryl's POV

There was something amazing about seeing her on that horse. She was beautiful absolutely beautiful. And then the walkers came disrupting the peace. We ran through the forest and lost the walkers. 

"You ride horses?"Aaron asked.

"I ride bikes."I replied.

"I take it you don't mean 10-speeds. I know you're feeling like an outsider. It's not your fault, you know. Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women. People are people. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get. Fear shrinks the brain."

"They're scared of you and me for different reasons." Aria said looking down from the horse.

"They're less scared of me because they know me. It's less and less every day. So let them get to know you."Aaron added.

"You should go to Deanna's party tonight."She said.

" I got nothing to prove. I met a lot of bad people out here doing a lot of bad sh1t. They weren't afraid of nothing."She laughed.

"Yeah, they were." She replied and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was different, she was real and there was something about her. I wanted to know more about her just as she wanted to know more about me. And I wanted to let her in. 


	5. Moonlight Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria decides not to go to the party and stays home with her brothers. What will happen when Daryl comes over for dinner?

When we returned I put buttons in the stable we had set up behind the house and then I decided to get a shower and get [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211344598) for dinner. We weren't going to the party because of Eric's ankle. As Eric finished up the spaghetti I went out onto the porch with Aaron.  And that was when we saw Daryl walking by. 

"Daryl. Hey." I said and he looked up at us.

"Thought you were going to that party over there." He replied.

"Oh, we were never going to go because of Eric's ankle, thank God."Aaron added.

"Why the hell did you tell me to go, then?"He asked.

"We only said try. You did. It's a thought that counts thing."

"All right." He went to leave but I broke the silence.

"How about you stay for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, man. It's some pretty serious spaghetti." Aaron said and then he came in. I sat next to Aaron and across from Daryl. We sat and ate and drank some red wine we'd been saving from a run awhile ago. As he slurped up the spaghetti we all just talked. Aaron offered Daryl some more wine. 

"Thanks." He said and then Eric went into it.

"Mmm, when you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker. And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it. I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something. I really think she just wants something to talk about, so... if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to..." HE trialed off not knowing that Aaron hadn't asked him about the recruiting yet.  "I thought it was done. You didn't ask him already?"Eric asked.

"Ask me what?"Daryl asked and then they went into the garage. 

"So you and Daryl?" Eric asked me once we were alone. I nearly choked on my wine. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Honey I see the way you look at him. You're feeling something for him." 

"I honestly don't know how I feel Eric but I'd like to know something more about him." 

"I think you should let your heart feel something again." 

"I'm gonna go take a walk."I said before heading out of the house. The moon was already up and out as I walked through the town. I decided to check on buttons. "Hey Buttons, you're gonna do great here aren't you buddy?" I asked. "Don't worry, I felt trapped when I first got here too." I crawled under the gate and began to stroke his neck again. "I'll take care of you." 

"You're good with animals." I heard a voice and looked up to see Daryl.

"It's been something that always came to me naturally I guess. What about you?" 

"Don't know why they like me, you feel trapped here?"

"I did once, It's different from being out there, it's almost too peaceful some nights. I almost find it hard to sleep."

"Really?" 

"You don't?" 

"Right now yeah. You're different from the rest of the people here. And when I saw you on that horse I knew that you're like me." 

"I thought that when I first saw you. I think that, no I know that I like you Daryl and I've never really had something like this with another person but I want to try with you." 

"I don't deserve someone like you Aria, I've been through a lot of shit."

"And I haven't? Take chances it's how you got here." I stepped closer to him. "Take a chance on whatever the hell this is." I got onto my tiptoes to meet his lips the moonlight bathing us. 

"What the hell could go wrong?" He asked and finally his lips met mine. It's true what they say about sparks and fireworks, cause they fanned in my belly. We were both damaged and it seemed to fit both of us together. As we broke apart I was breathless. 

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." I begged. 

"I don't dream sweetheart, this is 100% real." He replied kissing me again before walking me home. 

"I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Maybe." He replied with a smirk as I walked through the door. Moonlit walks had just become my new favorite thing.


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl leaves with Aaron for a recruiting mission and Aria has to help Deanna with Interviews after Aiden's death. Will she be branded as a betrayer for defending Daryl and his group?

A couple of days later Daryl and Aaron left on a recruitment mission and Noah,Tara, Aiden, Glenn, Nicholas, and Eugene went on a run for relays for the solar panels. A few people including Deanna began to notice that Daryl and I were closer. 

* * *

"Please be careful out there." I said to Daryl as they began to ready to leave.

"I promise sweetheart, I'll always come back for you." He replied and I smiled. 

"Also can you try to protect my brother's ass? Eric will kill you if something happens to him." 

"I know he will. We'll be back as soon as possible."I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving. 

* * *

Now it was later in the day and the group with Aiden was back and he was dead along with Noah and Tar had a serious head wound. I had to help Deanna with interviews from Glenn and Nicholas. Nicholas was first and I didn't believe his bullshit for a second. 

"Aiden was trying to save us from a roamer, shooting at it. Then Glenn distracted him. I saw the grenades. I tried to stop him. They wanted to just go, I didn't." He said.  "I wasn't gonna leave him."

"What about Tara?" I asked the girl also becoming one of my friends in the new group. "I wasn't gonna leave her. Couldn't get Aiden out of there without help. Then when we got into the lobby he was hitting on the glass, pushing my door open. They were gonna kill me. Or they were trying to. Or they just didn't care. And if I didn't push back, I'd be dead, too. They did this. It was them.

"But you all came back together. How did that happen?"Deanna asked as Spencer walked in. 

"Mom, Aria, what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"We need it for later. We have to do this now. No guns. No going outside the walls. Same goes for Glenn until we finish looking into this."

"What do you need to look into? I-- I'm telling you how it went down. These people have to go. They are not like us. I know you see it, too." Nicholas argued.

"You don't know what I see, Nicholas. And I see a great deal." Deanna said before asking him to leave. I sat down with her. 

"That was complete bullshit coming out of his mouth Deanna and you know it." I told her. 

"How do you know that Aria?" 

"His face said it all, these people, they've stayed together they wouldn't have left Aiden or Noah for that matter." 

"You believe in them don't you?" 

"I don't think Nicholas and Aiden liked being shown that they weren't as good at going on runs as they thought that they were." 

"You have to be careful how you speak Aria, they could persecute you just as they're now doing Rick's group." 

"I won't keep silent Deanna, they're our people now and Nicholas was lying. I'm going home." I said and she simply nodded. I went back to my house and picked on my violin strings. The lies were starting to grow and I didn't know what to do. And it was just about to get worse. I looked outside to see Rick and Pete bloodied, fighting in the street and then Rick pulled out a gun. Things were going from bad to worse. 

 

 


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's actions make consequences but will the meeting go as planned?

The day after Rick's little show I went to Deanna's house. She decided that we would hold a meeting for the community. What I didn't expect was Maggie. As we sat on the porch talking I watched as Reg brought her back to join us. 

"What do you need to talk about, Maggie?" Deanna asked her.

"The meeting tonight." She replied.

"Maggie, if we could talk--" I added.

"I want to talk to everyone about what happened and what we need to do about it." Deanna said.

"If it includes sending Rick away, it's not gonna work."

"Tell me what that means."

"You let Rick in. You let all of us in. You talked to us. You decided. And now you want to put that decision on a group of very frightened people who might not have the whole story. That's not leadership."

"Tonight is just a forum. It's just for people to say their piece. And Deanna will make the decision as she's done since the beginning." I explained trying to calm her down.

"He was frustrated. The things he's seen. The things he's lost. The things we have all lost."

"The things you've lost?"Deanna asked.  "We've lost so much more. Rick took a gun and he pointed it at people."

"He didn't pull the trigger."I said defending the man. Deanna looked at me as if I were crazy. 

"That's a metric? That he didn't pull the trigger?"She asked me.

"Yes. Michonne stopped him, Deanna. Michonne did."Maggie argued again.

"I'm gonna do what I have to do, Maggie."She left and I chased after her. 

"Maggie wait." I said and she stopped in her tracks. 

"What?" She asked.

"Deanna means well, she does, but she hasn't been out there not like you guys or I have. Please give this meeting a chance. I promise, I'll speak for Rick. He won't be leaving anytime soon." She nodded and hugged me. 

"Thanks Aria, I'll see you at the meeting tonight." I nodded in reply before going back to the house. It was getting cold so I slipped on something [warm](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211407167). As the sun set we all walked over to Deanna's patio for the meeting. A fire was lit for light and additional warmth. 

"We're going to start." Deanna announced.

"Can we wait? There's still people coming. Glenn, Rick." I added trying to stall.

"We're going to start. It's already dark. We're going to talk about what happened. Not the fight. Not what precipitated it. We're dealing with that. We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people. And we're going to talk about what he said. I was hoping he'd be here."

"He said he's coming. I'm sure he'll be here."Maggie added.

"And I'm sure we can work this all out." Deanna nodded and we began to state what was on our minds. 

"Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is is who you're gonna be... if you're lucky."Michonne said.

"Rick Grimes saved my life over and over. There's terrifying people out there. And he rescued me from them. People like me, people like us need people like him. I know what happened last night was scary. And I'm sure he's sorry for that. But maybe we should listen to what he was saying." Carol added. 

"You didn't trust me at first and I was like them, I was like Rick uneasy, wanting this place to work. He deserves a chance to be heard as well." I said and Maggie mouthed a thank you to me and then it was Abraham's turn. 

"Simply put, there is a vast ocean of shit you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit... and then some."He said and if the situation were not so dire I would've laughed. Maggie spoke next. 

"My father respected Rick Grimes. Rick is a father, too. He's a man with a good heart who feels the things he does, the things he has to do. And all of us who were together before this place, no matter when we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that. And you won't stop it. You can't. And you don't want to. This community, you people... that family... you want to be a part of it, too." I nodded in agreement with her.

"Before we hear from anyone else, I-- I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency. Father Gabriel came to see me the day before yesterday and he said our new arrivals can't be trusted, that they were dangerous, that they would put themselves before this community. And not one day later, Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped Gabriel would be here tonight."Deanna said.

" I don't see him here, Deanna. So you're just saying what someone said. Did you tape him?  He's not here." I added.

"Neither is Rick." Suddenly we heard footsteps and I took out my knife. It was rick bloodied, with a walker over his shoulder. They all panicked. 

"Calm down, everyone calm down!" I ordered and they quieted.  He threw the dead walker down.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate. It was open." He said.

"I asked Gabriel to close it." Spencer replied.

"Go."Deanna ordered and her last son ran off.

"I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will-- the dead and the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there... ...they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how." He said garnering all of our attention. "You know, I was thinking-- I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." 

"He's right guys, it's so different out there we have to be ready. Is it nice to live in this era of calm? Always but we still have to be ready." I added and then more footsteps came. It was Pete and he was holding Michonne's katana. 

"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!"He screamed as we all backed up except for Reg, Deanna, Rick and MYself.

"Pete, you don't want to do this." Reg said.

" Get the hell away from me, Reg."

"Pete, just stop." I said.

"Get away from me!" He shouted.

"Reg. Reg. Not now."Deanna said to her husband and suddenly he swung the sword hitting Reg in the throat and nicking my arm. Deanna screamed.

"No, no! Oh, no, no!" She said and Michonne and I tackled Pete.

"This is him!":He shouted.

"Shut up!" I said.

"This is him!" He sobbed.

"Oh, God! Oh, my love. My love, my love. No, my love, no. No, my love."Deanna sobbed and I felt horrible for my surrogate mother.

"It's him! This is him!" Pete shouted and I looked at Rick and Deanna.

"Rick do it."Deanna said and I nodded releasing Pete as Rick shot him in the face. What I didn't expect was Daryl to see everything. What had just happened would have consequences for everyone.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Pete and Reg. The beginning of another hurdle.

After Pete and Reg died we got the wake up call we needed. The herd was going to kill us but it hadn't broke yet because of an old encampment in a quarry that had corralled them. Again I wasn't going out to distance them but staying to protect the town just in case. Daryl was going out on his bike. 

"Why do I never get to go out?" I asked as he got onto his bike.

"We need you here Aria, in case one of them breaks away from the herd. Spencer needs a second hand in the tower."He replied. "And honestly I still don't quite trust him."

"Agreed, stay safe for me?"I asked and he just chuckled and kissed my forehead. I brushed off my clothes and grabbed an automatic rifle from the armory before climbing into the church tower. 

"Thought you'd be out there with your boyfriend?" Spencer joked. 

"Shut up dork." I replied and sat in the window with him. It was quiet for the most part until I saw the truck coming. "Spencer!" I called out and he came to my  side of the tower seeing the truck. 

"Shit!" He said and we began shooting at the truck but couldn;t even if we had taken out the driver the truck rammed into the tower knocking down us with it. The horn kept blaring and woke me up. I began to pull myself towards the truck when I Saw Spencer already there. He shut off the horn before going over to me. I was watching as people went into Alexandria. 

"You alright?" I asked him as he pulled me out. 

"I've been better you?" He replied.

"Same. Come on." I said and began walking back to the gate. That was until we ran into Maggie and Deanna.

"Mom!" Spencer called out and hugged the only family member he had left. 

"Oh, God. Spencer. Thank God. Thank God."She said back.

"We need to get inside." I told her and Maggie.

"I can't go in there. I don't have a gun. I don't know how to fight. If I go inside, I'll just be another person who's got to be saved. Best thing that I can do for everyone in there is to stay out here." Deanna admitted.

"Keep her safe."I told Spencer and he nodded. I ran in with Maggie and began fighting with some of the others. As quickly as it started it was over again.  Finally Spencer and Deanna came back in shocked at the devastation.

"Is this what it's like out there?" They asked I looked at Rosita who had looked at me, nodding. 

"Pretty much."I replied. 

"How do you-- how do you just live knowing that's the world?"

"This group, Abraham, and this place. Make sure you got something worth dying for."Rosita said and I nodded.

"We're still here."  Maggie said.

"Not all of us." I observed. Abraham, Glenn, Daryl, a lot of people still weren't back, many were dead and from what I had heard from Rick half of the herd might still be coming our way in a meeting we held after disposing of the intruder's bodies and burying our dead. 

"You can hear it. Some of you saw it. They got back here, half of them. Still enough to surround us 20 deep. Look, I know you're scared. You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now." Rick explained.

"The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together." TObin added.

"Can you?" Maggie asked.

"The others, they're gonna be back. They're gonna be back. Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others. And Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after. They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do. We keep noise to a minimum. Pull our blinds at night. Even better, keep the lights out. We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on." I agreed as did most of the people. 

"This place is a graveyard." Someone snapped. 

"The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way. All of them. The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening." I said growling. Aaron put a hand on my shoulder and I backed off.

"He got half of them away. I was out there recruiting with Daryl. I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted and we wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks. Those people who attacked us they found their way back here because of me." He admitted and I just hugged my brother because although he thought it was his fault it wasn't. There would always be things that would happen, and the consequences of the aftermath. But we could still survive to live another day. For now I just hoped that Daryl was alright. 

 


End file.
